Naya Rivera
|imdb= 0729369 |twitter = NayaRivera}} Naya Marie Rivera (*12. Januar 1987 in Valencia, Kalifornien) ist eine US-amerikanische Autorin, Model Schauspielerin und Sängerin. In Glee stellt sie Santana Lopez dar. Leben Naya ist in Valencia im US-Bundesstaat Kalifornien aufgewachsen. Ihre Eltern George Rivera und Yolanda Rivera ließen sich scheiden, als Naya vier Jahre alt war. Sie hat zwei jüngere Geschwister: Mychal Rivera, einen Footballspieler für die Oakland Raiders und Mikyla Rivera, ein Model. Naya ist zur Hälfte Puerto Ricanerin, ein Viertel Afroamerikanerin und ein Viertel Deutsche. Im April 2013 kam sie mit dem Rapper Big Sean zusammen, ihre Verlobung wurde Anfang Oktober 2013 bekannt gegeben. Am 09. April 2014 gab Big Sean bekannt, dass er die Verlobung aufgelöst hat. Am 19. Juli 2014 hat sie heimlich den Schauspieler Ryan Dorsey, den sie vier Jahre zuvor kennengelernt und seitdem mit ihm befreundet ist, in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico, im kleinen Kreise geheiratet. Im Februar 2015 gab sie auf ihrer Website bekannt, dass sie und Ryan ihr erstes Kind erwarten. Am 17. September 2015 brachte sie Söhnchen Josey Hollis zur Welt. Rivera offenbarte in ihrer Biografie, dass sie 2010 eine Abtreibung von ihrem und dem Kind ihres Ex-Freundes (nun Ehemann) sowie als Teenager Magersucht hatte. Im November 2016 möchte Rivera die Scheidung einreichen und ersucht das Sorgerecht für Josey, während Dorsey Besucherrechte bekommen würde. Am 09. Oktober 2017 wurde bekannt, dass Naya die Scheidung zurückzog, im November reichte sie sie jedoch erneut ein. Karriere Schon mit etwa acht oder neun Monaten trat sie in Werbungen auf. Ihre erste Rolle bekam sie 1991, gerade mal mit vier Jahren, in der Serie "The Royal Family", die aber nach der ersten Staffel eingestellt wurde. Seitdem hatte sie mehrere kurze Auftritte in Serien und Werbungen. 2009 bewarb sie sich mit Erfolg für die Rolle von Santana Lopez. Einerseits weil es ihr gefiel gleichzeitig in einer Serie zu schauspielern, singen und tanzen, andererseits weil sie ein Fan von Ryan Murphys Serie "Nip/Tuck" war. In der ersten Staffel war Naya nur eine Nebendarstellerin, gehört aber seit der zweiten Staffel zum Hauptcast. Für ihre Rolle als Santana erhielt sie viele Auszeichnungen. Des Weiteren arbeitet Naya als Model und erschien auf vielen Covern von Magazinen, so wie auf dem November 2011 Cover der Ausgabe des FHM Mgazins in US, UK und Australia. Sie ist außerdem das Covergirl der Ausgabe des Latina Magazins Mai 2012 und September 2013 sowie des Glow Summer 2013 Covers. Aktuell ist sie die Sprecherin der Proactiv Solution und dem beliebten Bier, Bud Light. Rivera arbeitet derzeit auch an einem Einwandererprojekt mit Guillermo Diaz, was eine Kurzfilmmitteilung des öffentlichen Dienstes über die Affekte der Einwanderung auf Kinder und ihre Eltern sein wird. Während Diaz' Part darüber ist, die Geschichte von jungen Träumern und deren Ängste wegen der Abschiebung ihrer Mütter zu erzählen, ist Nayas Mitteilung des öffentlichen Dienstes über die Probleme von Immigranten, mit den US bzw. ihrer Angst klarzukommen. Am 04. Februar 2015 wurde baknnt, dass sie für die Gastrolle von Marc Cherrys "Devious Maids" unterschrieben hat. Ihre Rolle ist "Blanca", ein neues Dientmädchen in der Nachbarschaft, das einen Job bei der scheinbaren Bilderbuch Beverly Hills Familie ergattert hat, aber bald ein schreckliches Geheimnis herausfindet, welches ihr Leben für immer verändern könnte. Außerdem ist Naya Co-Moderatorin einiger Episoden von "The View". Im Juni 2011 wurde bekannt, dass Rivera einen Platteenvertrag bei Columbia Records unterschrieben hat. Ihre erste Single Sorry, featuring Big Sean, wurde am 09. August veröffentlicht und online am 17. September 2013. Im Oktober 2013 wurde bekannt, dass sie eine spanische Version von Sorry featuring Pitbull aufnimmt. Nayas Album wurde für Anfang 2014 datiert, dessen Produktion wurde jedoch dann irgendwie gestoppt, da im Juni 2014 zuviel vorging. Im Juni 2015 gab Naya bekannt, dass sie eine Kurzbiografie mit dem Titel "Sorry Not Sorry: Dreams, Mistakes, and Growing Up" schreibt. "Sorry Not Sorry" wurde an Tarcher verkauft, der Veröffentlichungstermin war ursprünglich für das Frühjahr 2016 angesetzt, bevor er auf September verschoben wurde. Im Februar 2016 gab Rivera "Behind the Scenes"-Fotos für ihr "Sorry Not Sorry"-Covershoot. Filmografie Filme *2002: The Master of Disguise als Captain America Kid *2009: Frankenhood als Hottie *2011: Glee Live 3D! als Santana Lopez/sich selbst *2012: Glee Live! at Radio City Music Hall sich selbst *2014: Home als Vera *2017: Mad Families als Felipa Serien *1991–1992: The Royal Family als Hillary Winston *1992–1993: Family Matters als Gwendolyn *1993: The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air als Cindy *1993: The Sinbad Show als Partygast *1995: Live Shot als Ann *1996: Baywatch als Willa *1997–1999: Smart Guy als Kelly, Tanya *1999: The Jersey als Mädchen #2 *2002: House Blend als Chloe *2002: Even Stevens als Charlene *2002–2004: Pajama Rama als sich selbst *2002–2006: The Bernie Mac Show als Donna *2003: Soul Food als Lauryn *2004: Meine Wilden Töchter als nettes Mädchen *2008: Girlfriends als Young Lady *2008: CSI: Miami als Rachel Calvado *2009–2015: Glee *2010: When I Was 17 als sich selbst (Gaststar: Episode 28 mit Carmelo Anthony und Taye Diggs) *2012: The Glee Project als sie selbst (Gaststar: Staffel 2, Episode 4 "Sexuality") *2012: This Is How I Made It als sie selbst (Episode 3) *2013: Fashion Policet als sie selbst *2013: Styled to Rock als sie selbst *2014: The Real Housewives of Atlanta als sie selbst (Staffel 6, Episode 26: "Secrets Revealed") *2014: The View als sie selbst (Gastmoderatorin; 11. und 18. November) *2015: Devious Maids als Blanca Alvarez *2016: American Dad als Lolo Fuentes (1 Episode) Musikvideos *2002: B2K (Why I Love You) *2012: 2CELLOS (Supermassive Black Hole) Diskografie Solo Single *2013: Sorry Für Glee Alben *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *2010: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 5 *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 6 *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (Motion Picture Soundtrack) *2011: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 *2012: Glee: The Music, Volume 7 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album *2012: Glee: The Music Presents Glease *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 *2013: Glee Sings the Beatles *2013: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 *2014: Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes *2015: Glee: The Music, Homecoming *2015: Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry *2015: Glee: The Music, What The World Needs Now Is Love *2015: Glee: The Music, A Wedding EPs *2010: Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna *2010: Glee: The Music, Journey To Regionals *2010: Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show *2011: Glee: The Music, Love Songs *2011: Glee: The Music, Dance Party *2013: The Quarterback (EP) *2013: A Katy or A GaGa (EP) *2013: Movin' Out (EP) *2014: Opening Night (EP) *2014: The Back-Up Plan (EP) *2014: Old Dog, New Tricks (EP) Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Auszeichnungen *2010: Screen Actors Guild Award – Bestes Schauspielensemble – Komödie (für Glee) *2010: TV Land Awards - Future Classic ''(für ''Glee) *2010: Gay People's Choice Awards - Favourite Music Duo or Group (für Glee) *2011: ALMA Awards – Favorite Female Music Artist *2012: My TV Awards - Ridiculously Good-Looking Female '' *2012: My TV Awards - ''Supporting Actress in a Comedy ''(für ''Glee) *2012: NewNowNext Award - Cause You're Hot '' *2012: ALMA Awards - ''Favorite TV Actress—Leading Role in a Comedy ''(für ''Glee) *2012: ALMA Awards - Favorite Female Music Artist '' *2013: Giffoni Film Festival - ''Giffoni Award *2013: Taste Awards - Great Taste Prize: Hollywood Tastemaker *2014: People's Choice Award - Favorite TV Gal Pals (mit Lea Michele) (für Glee) Nominierungen *1992: Young Artist Award – Beste Darstellung in einer Fernsehserie – Schauspieler bis 10 Jahre oder jünger (für Die verrückten Royals) *2010: Imagen Award – Beste Darstellung in einer Fernsehserie – Nebendarsteller (für Glee) *2010: Teen Choice Awards - Choice Music: Group (für Glee) *2010: Lesbian/Bi People's Choice Awards - Favourite Music Duo or Group (für Glee) *2011: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2011: Grammy Award - Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals (für Glee) *2011: Grammy Award - Best Compilation Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or Visual Media (für Glee) *2011: Teen Choice Awards - Choice Music: Group (für Glee) *2011: ALMA Awards – Favorite TV Actress - Leading Role in a Comedy ''(für ''Glee) *2012: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2012: Grammy Award - Best Compilation Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or Visual Media (für Glee) *2013: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) Trivia *Ihren ersten Song schrieb sie im Alter von 15 Jahren. *Wenn sie es als Schauspielerin nicht geschafft hätte, wäre sie eine Autorin geworden. *Robin Thicke war mal ihr Schwarm. *Sie mag Sushi und mexikanisches Essen. *Naya hasst Chicken Wings. *Sie benutzt meist nur Make-up von MAC und Rimmel. *Naya trägt ihr Make-up gern natürlich. *Sie ist Linkshänderin. *Sie trägt Kontaktlinsen. *Naya glaubt an Gott. *Sie macht hot Yoga. *Sie hat einen Mac. *Mit 17 war sie ein Fan von Paris Hilton und schaute auch ihre Serie: "The Simple Life". *Ihr Bruder, Mychal, ist ein Footballspieler und ihre Schwester, Nickayla, ein Model. *Sie gewann 2011 die Kategorie "Favorite Female Artist" der ALMA Awards. *Sie sagt über das Songschreiben: "My passion for music is one of my greatest loves" (dt. Meine Leidenschaft zur Musik ist einer meiner größten Schätze). *Ihre beste Freundin ist Heather Morris. *Naya ist für verschiedene, wohltätige Organisationen tätig, z. B. unterstützt sie die Krebsforschung und setzt sich gegen Tierquälerei ein. *Sie versteht sich sehr gut mit Kevin McHale, den sie "Little B" nennt. *Sie hat 5 Tattoos: auf ihrem linken, inneren Knöchel das Peace-Zeichen, auf ihrem rechten Handgelenk das Wort "Fighter", eine Sternschnuppe auf dem rechten Fuß, eine Schleife im Nacken und ein großes Kreuz auf ihrem unteren Rücken. *Im Mai 2011 unterzeichnete Naya einen Plattenvertrag mit "Columbia Records". *Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist pink. *Ihre Spiznamen sind unter anderem: Bee, Nay, Nay Nay Rivers, N’Nay, Nay Nay oder The Veiled Fairy. *Naya hat ihren eigenen Tanz, den "Naya Tanz". Zusammen mit Cory fordert sie ihre Fans auf, den Tanz zu tanzen und das Video an sie zu schicken. *Naya ist ein großer Fan von Amy Winehouse, No Doubt, Coldplay und Dashboard Confessional. Am Valentinestag saß sie mit ihrer Freundin immer im Auto und weinte, während sie die Lieder hörten, weil sie keine Dates hatten. *Naya hat mal einen Computerkurs gemacht, von dem sie sagte, dass er total lahm war. Sie hat den Unterricht immer geschwänzt, hat aber trotzdem bestanden.thumb *Naya arbeitete bei "Abercrombie and Fitch", gab den Job aber schnell für einen anderen auf. Sie wurde schnell befördert und sollte Mitgliedschaften für einen Golfplatz verkaufen, den es bis heute noch nicht gibt. *Naya war 2010 auf Platz 61 der Maxim’s Hot 100 List. 2011 kletterte sie 18 Pläze nach oben auf Platz 43. *Naya war 2010 auf Platz 63 der Ellen’s Hot 100 List und kletterte 2011 auf Platz 1. *Naya malt auf Autogrammen immer ein Herz vor ihrer Signatur. *Sie spielt in dem Musikvideo "Supermassive Black Hole" von 2 Cellos mit, die in Glee bei Smooth Criminal mitwirkten. *Sie hat auf Twitter über eine Millionen Follower. *Ihre Maße sind 34-22-32. *Sie hasst es Gegenstände wegwerfen und -geben zu müssen. *Sie mag Sushi und mexikanisches Essen. *Sie hasst es sich an Papier zu schneiden und denkt immer, dass ihr dies am Auge passieren könnte. *Es gab einmal Gerüchte, dass sie Mark Sallings Wagen kaputtgemacht hat, aber die Gerüchte wurden nie bestätigt und Mark verneinte es auch auf Twitter. *Wenn sie müde ist, murmelt sie. *Sie ist eine sehr gute Imitiatorin. *Wenn ihr langweilig ist, fährt sie irgendwo hin und nimmt immmer den längsten Weg. *Sie hat einmal versucht das Geld für eine Taxifahrt nur in Pennys zu bezahlen. *Sie hat fünf bekannte Tattoos: **Liebe auf hebräisch (rechtes Handgelenk) **das Friedenszeichen (linker Knöchel) **ein Kreuz (unterer Rücken) **eine Sternschnuppe (rechter Fuß) **eine Schleife (Nacken) *Sie ist ein Fan von "Die Tribute von Panem" und wollte die Rolle der Johanna spielen. *Sie ist ein Fan von "Pretty Little Liars" und spielt mit ihren Freunden Rollenspiele zu der Serie, wobei sie meist Emily darstellt. *Sie hat in einem Livestream bekannt gegeben, dass sie nicht fließend Spanisch sprechen kann. Jedoch war sie während diesem betrunken. *Sie hat von einigen Frauen Heiratsanträge bekommen. *In Irland trug Naya auf der Glee Tour bei Born This Way ein Shirt mit dem aufdruck "Lebanese for Irish Girls", welches sie von einem Fan geschenkt bekommen hatte. *Sie hat sich mit "Emotion" von The Bee Gees für Glee beworben. *Sie wurde einmal rauchend am Set erwischt. Jedoch sah danach niemand Naya mehr rauchen. *Sie hat mit ihrem zweiten Handy den anderen Castmitgliedern eine SMS mit dem Inhalt "xoxo - A" gesendet, eine Anspielung auf die Serie "Pretty Little Liars". *Die anderen Castmitglieder finden, dass sie am ehesten vom gesamten Cast eine Rolle in "Jersey Shore" bekommen würde. *Sie hat bei Hooters gearbeitet. *Als sie ein Kind war, waren ihre Lieblingsserien "Boy Meets World" und "Doug". *Ihr Lieblingsaccessoir sind Uhren. *Gemeinsam mit Cory Monteith hat sie 2011 und 2012 die GLAAD Media Awards moderiert. *Als sie ein Kind war, war sie zwei Mal auf Michael Jacksons Neverland Ranch. *Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist pink. *Sie mag roten Wein lieber als weißen. *Sie mag Pfannkuchen lieber als Waffeln. *Sie hatte einmal einen Malteser namens Callie, aber nachdem diese in ihrem Auto gefurzt hatte, schenkte Naya den Hund ihrer Mutter. *Sie war in der High School im Computerclub und hat es gehasst. *Sie wurde in der High School gemobbt. *Sie nannte ihren SAG Award Alejandro. *Sie findet Beatboxen sexy. *Ihre Lieblingstiere sind Pinguine. *Sie hat als Kindermädchen gearbeitet, hat jedoch damit aufgehört, als Acafellas ausgestrahlt wurde. *Sie war in der High School für zwei Wochen im Chor, verließ ihn aber, da sie diesen nicht cool fand und dort nicht angeschrien werden wollte. *Ebenso wie Amber Riley hat Naya sich vor Glee bei American Idol beworben, es aber nicht in die nächste Runde geschafft. *Ihr Lieblingsbuch ist "The Perks of Being a Wallflower". *Ihr Abschlussballdate wollte am Abschlussball nicht mit ihr tanzen, da sie für ihn zu dünn gewesen sei. Dennoch wollte er danach Sex mit ihr haben, was sie jedoch ablehnte. *Ihre Mutter hat Nayas Namen aufgrund der 70er TV-Serie "Fantasy Island" gewählt. *Sie durfte als Kind nie Halloween feiern, außer einmal, als ihre Mutter sie als Schneewittchen verkleidete. *Sie ist gut mit der Schauspielerin Kat Graham befreundet. *Sie ist die erste Schauspielerin von Glee, die einen Auftritt bei "Devious Maids" hat. Jennifer Aspen und June Squibb hatten ebenfalls Auftritte. Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|left|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6 Kategorie:Artikel des Monats